


On Dry Land

by Hymn



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, anal penetration, dub con, if i missed something pls let me know!, set some time in the midst of the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: Komui's lost without Linali; Kanda makes him remember that he's more than just a sister complex.





	On Dry Land

**Author's Note:**

> spk, D. Gray-man, Kanda/Komui: silence - You have to concentrate.

The boat drifted through the water and knocked gently against the docking there. “We’re here, Sir Exorcist,” the boat driver told him; Kanda didn’t bother to reply to the obvious statement, just got out of the boat, glad for the solid strength of the stone slabs beneath his feet.

Rabi grinned out of the darkness at him, the sparse light catching highlights in his hair, shining off the green of his iris. “Heya there, Yuu. Welcome home!”

Too tired to do much more than twitch at the use of his first name, Kanda said, “I see Linali is on assignment.”

Rabi grinned, and swung into step beside Kanda, up and up into the Dark Agency’s HQ. He didn’t try to help Kanda up the stairs, despite the bandages peeking out from under his uniform, for which Kanda was grudgingly grateful. He could barely feel the wounds anymore anyway; they’d be completely healed within the hour. Better if he could sleep it off, though.

“I dunno how she can stand to go up and down these steps voluntarily, every time one of us gets home. She could just wait until we get up the stairs to do it.”

Kanda glared ahead of them, into the dark. Behind them, the two Finders who’d managed to make it out alive to come back with him were scrambling to catch up; he didn’t wait. “It’s Linali,” he muttered, as if that should be enough. “Though why you’re willing to take her place in welcoming each and every person who returns home from assignment-“

“She asked me to,” Rabi said simply. “And, really, it’s not like I mind waiting down here while she’s gone. Komui’s crazy.”

Kanda snorted. 

“Okay, crazier. I don’t think he’s slept in days, and you know how he is when he’s only catching naps at odd hours in odder places. It’s woooorse, Yuu.”

“You’re pathetically dramatic.”

Rabi laughed, and it echoed in an uncomfortable way around the narrow staircase. “Oh, no,” Kanda’s fellow exorcist said darkly, “trust me. This isn’t even _close_ to pathetically dramatic. I can do pathetically dramatic for you if you really want me to, Yuu; in fact I can put on a whole performance of it if you’d like. Except Komui’s already claimed _that_ stage and would probably _kill us all remorsefully_ before leaving it. _Yuu_.”

Kanda shoved Rabi into a wall with a sudden fist, pressed Rabi there with his forearm over his collarbone. He frowned at the way his given name ricocheted around them, and Rabi tilted his head down and grinned fierce and bright. “Shut. Up.”

As best he could, Rabi gave an easy shrug; drawled almost lazily, words a drawn out tease: “Now, I would _never_ accuse you of caring about Komui’s welfare. But!” Kanda ignored the Finders hesitating on the stairs below them, glaring at Rabi. He wanted to punch the boy’s face in almost as much as he wanted to get a night’s rest in the relative safety of his own room.

“But..” Kanda growled, impatient.

“But if Komui’s this distracted,” Rabi said, and something like genuine concern cracked through his grinning mask, “then he could make mistakes.”

“…Hn.”

Kanda let him go, and started back up the stairs. No footsteps followed him, and he kept a measured pace all the way up the last few yards, until he reached the heavy door. As he gripped the handle, Rabi spoke up, soft and earnest: “I haven’t been here long, Yuu, so I’m having to play all this by ear. But I’d grow up to be a shit Bookman if I didn’t pay attention to things. Help him, would you?”

Kanda thought: _You_ don’t _know anything_ ; and then he said, “Pay attention to this: don’t ever use my name like that again, or I’ll kill you.” The door fell heavy behind him when he walked away.

*

The most annoying thing about it was that Rabi really did comprehend it at least a little. Which irritated Kanda to no end, the way that after a while, it became this unspoken understanding: that Linali and Komui were his. When Kanda had left Japan, turned his back on his Akuma infested homeland in search of what was missing, Kanda swore he’d never let anyone into his heart other than that one person. It would be a long, cold journey, but he would never lose sight of his goal. Tiedol had been his first mistake; Komui and Linali were the next.

Head aching with how hard he was gritting his jaw, he’d barely dropped his things onto the dusty floor of his room before he was stalking back through the castle.

Komui was in one of his libraries, books strewn everywhere, papers lodged in unlikely places; even Reever had abandoned him; the setting sun shone through dusty windows and made everything too hot and stuffy. Kanda closed the double doors behind him, and locked them with a quiet click. The distant sounds of people could still be heard through them - people walked by this room every often enough that Kanda would have to be careful. The doors and walls were _not_ soundproof. 

But Kanda could work with that. He said into the stagnant air, “You’re supposed to be debriefing me, idiot. Put that book down.”

No response. Feverishly, Komui continued to flip through pages, a million miles away as usual, but in a place he shouldn’t be. 

“Tch. What a nuisance.” 

Kanda pushed off from the door, deliberately kicking up files and wadded paper balls as he walked through the room; by stopping directly in front of Komui, Kanda had the distinct satisfaction of blocking the scientist’s light source. No longer able to read in the dim lighting, Komui’s hand twitched to a stop, and Kanda noted that it was covered in paper cuts. Voice low, he told his commander, “I hate people who let others control how well they can function.”

Komui had to cough before he had voice to speak. “Yes, well,” he muttered, squinting up at Kanda in irritation, eyes bloodshot, face pale. “You hate everyone, Kanda, so I’m hardly feeling special. Is Linali back yet?” He looked and sounded like shit. Anger grew in Kanda’s chest, sharp and bristling like a razor clawed cat.

“If she was back,” he managed to say in a voice that was not yet a scream, “I would hardly be here, now would I?”

That garnered an owlish blink, and a twitch to Komui’s eyebrow. Almost primly, he murmured, “Didn’t you say I had to debrief you? So you’d have to be here, now wouldn’t you? Why wouldn’t you want to come and see me?” Slowly, his hand let go of the page, slid out of his grip with a faint hiss. Komui winced when it cut into his flesh. This time he blinked down at the book in his lap in consternation. “…I thought I was reading about... something. When did _this_ get here?” 

Kanda twitched, staring at him, and then Komui shrugged, and shoved it out of his lap, reaching for another book. “No matter, no matter. I’m sure…whatever it is will come in handy sometime or another. Is Linali back yet?”

“You’re a mess,” Kanda sighed. 

And Komui really was. It was almost painful to see. Just almost, though, so Kanda’s chest, tight behind his ribcage, had no reason to ache almost more than his overworked, abused body, damn it. Kanda grabbed a handful of Komui’s rumpled uniform, and used it to drag the taller man upward, off his stool. Komui staggered slightly in his grip, legs no doubt asleep; the book fell from his lap with a thump muffled by the paper that was thick underfoot, and Kanda kissed him before he had a chance to get his balance back.

“Mmf!”

Kanda jerked back with a sour expression that quickly melted into a smirk. Komui’s glasses were crooked, and Kanda flicked them off, ignoring Komui’s loud protest. He cut off his noise with another kiss, dropping his uniform to snake his hand back behind Komui’s head and grip tightly at the curling strands there, and twist until Komui opened his mouth on a gasp. Kanda licked inside, tasting the stale after taste of the last mug of too-strong coffee Komui had been drinking. 

This time he pulled back slower, eyes slipping open so that he could stare down into Komui’s, shocked into focus for the first time since Linali had left, probably.

“Pay attention,” Kanda said in a voice more growl than syllable. “You don’t work this hard to protect people only to fail about something you can’t change. Stop forgetting that there are other things that are important.”

Komui opened his mouth to make a token defense, but he must have read correctly the expression in Kanda’s eyes, because he closed it right back. “Let go of me, Kanda,” he said. “My knees are killing me.”

Kanda’s grin was slow and small with shadow and sharp desire; “Is that so,” he said. 

Komui’s eyes widened as Kanda grabbed his shoulders, spinning him and shoving him to his aching knees. There were sharp book corners hidden in the paper, and Komui hissed, his hands shooting out to catch himself on his stool. Kanda followed him down, pushing him farther over the soft cushion. 

“Since you seem so attached to this spot,” Kanda said mercilessly, “We’ll stay right here while I fuck you.”

“Wha- what are you,” Komui had to swallow to get the rest of the words out, “what are you thinking, Kanda?! Stop this!” 

His voice was shaken, but clear – no longer vague. 

Kanda glared at the back of his ridiculous head, waiting for Komui to look awkwardly over his shoulder at Kanda, his brow pinched. His flushed cheeks only got darker as Kanda leaned closer, growled against Komui’s tight mouth: “I’m thinking that you talk too much, you idiot.” He ducked his head down to get at Komui’s jaw line, following it up to Komui’s ear where he pressed words like weapons tight against his skin: “If you make too much noise, people might hear.”

Beneath him, Komui shuddered.

“This is not at all professional,” Komui almost squeaked.

It made Kanda want to smile, so he bit gently at Komui’s earlobe instead. He braced himself over the larger man’s back, their body heat warming through their uniforms; Kanda nosed his way into Komui’s hair, knocking off the scientist’s hat and dragging his mouth along Komui’s hair line, raking his teeth over skin and sucking along the edge of Komui’s vertebrae. 

“K-Kanda,” Komui started, but this time he needed no help from Kanda to acquiesce to silence. Kanda felt it in the line of Komui’s body; the tension loosening into something still vibrating with anticipation, but no longer with a need to get away. 

Kanda didn’t think about how easy this was, to press Komui out beneath him and make him tremble; if it was taking advantage of the man in a vulnerable state Kanda didn’t care, he just needed to shake him back to confidence, and Kanda knew from experience that this was the best way to go about it.

It didn’t happen often; just when Komui really needed it, though if Komui ever brought it up instead of the other way around Kanda would kick him so hard in the face that not even all of the science department would be enough to fix him right. Kanda enjoyed the sex, but he didn’t do this because he liked Komui – he did it because seeing Komui crumble was a waste. 

Those were all outside matters, though, and Kanda ignored them easily in exchange for the immediate. That, after all, was the entire point.

He slid his hands around Komui’s side to his front, getting to work unfastening the man’s clothing. He wouldn’t undress him all the way – too much effort – but Kanda wanted skin under his hands. He wanted to press his fingers into Komui’s tanned flesh hard enough to leave bruises; he traced his nails in deep designs that raised red lines to constantly remind Komui with the immediacy of lingering pain coupled with the memory of pleasure. Kanda twisted Komui’s nipples in his fingers, smug at the way it made Komui toss his head with a soft sound he didn’t bother to hide. 

Kanda pulled back, dragging roughly at Komui’s trousers by the loosened belt, pulling them down around his thighs. Komui made a strangled noise in his throat, loud in the still room; the lights began to come on like the scientists had programmed them to, as the sun sank further. The room was no cooler than before – or perhaps it was cooler, and Kanda just couldn’t tell the difference, because it felt like he’d caught a fever, flushed straight through him. 

Komui was beautiful and slightly broken pressed over his stool, fingers tight on the edge of it, strands of his hair clinging to his face and obscuring it from view. He spread his knees as wide as he could, his ass an open invitation in the air; Kanda pressed his palm to the smooth flesh there, mouth dry.

This wasn’t going to be easy on Komui; Kanda reached around with one hand to grab at his chief’s erection, stroking the half hard length firmly while Kanda brought the fingers of his other hand to his mouth and sucked on them. He saturated his fingers with as much spit as he could, wet them decently enough that he probably wouldn’t make Komui bleed, and pressed his fingers quickly to Komui’s hole before they had a chance to dry. 

“Ah-hnn,” Komui moaned as Kanda flicked his wrist at the head of Komui’s cock, distracting him from the way he pressed his middle finger past the sphincter to the first knuckle without any gentleness. Slowly, Kanda started to rotate his hand, pressing against Komui’s ass in a way that made Komui’s hips twitch back as well as forward into Kanda’s hand. 

“Quiet,” Kanda growled against Komui’s hip, breathing against the other Asian’s bared skin as he slowly pushed his finger in further, to the next knuckle. He spit against the juncture where his finger entered Komui, and slid his finger back out, slowly, slicking up as well as he could again before thrusting back in with an interesting wriggle.

Komui’s entire body tensed and he made a noise that caused Kanda’s pants to become very, very tight. 

Angrily, Kanda jerked his hand back, and then pushed back into Komui hard enough to rock Komui into the stool, earning a grunt and a shiver. Papers rustled quietly under their knees, but other than that the room was still and silent; in the distance, someone called out to a coworker. Kanda worked in another finger, and began scissoring, using copious amounts of spit to ease his way and giving the handjob of his life to make sure that Komui didn’t stop paying attention.

“Aw, fuck,” Komui hissed, when Kanda very meanly went for three just as he pressed his thumb back against Komui’s perineum. “Fuck, fuck, Kanda, Jesus.”

Very fiercely, Kanda said, “Shut. The fuck. Up.” He separated all three fingers, stretching Komui until the man scrabbled at the stool and whined high in the back of his throat. “Be quiet or you’ll get caught. You can’t ignore the rest of the world, Komui, it’s still there. Pay attention to it!” 

He let go of Komui’s pulsing erection and pulled his fingers out of him with a slow obscene slide. He leaned down over Komui’s ass, and slid both thumbs into Komui’s hole to hold him wide open so he could spit one last time. Then he scrabbled at his own uniform trousers, and pulled out his leaking cock, stroking once, twice, smearing precome slick along its red length.

Komui grunted, back arched, thighs straining as he tried to spread wider than his crumpled trousers would allow; Kanda held onto his erection and pressed his other hand to the small of Komui’s back in a tender, possessive touch. It was all he could do to strangle his groan to silence as he pressed the head of his cock against Komui’s hole.

Komui tried to buck back onto him with a greedy little noise, but Kanda kept him still with the hand on his back. His voice was rough and hotly intimate as Kanda stared down at the sight of his cock sitting just within the tight grasp of Komui’s body. 

“Komui.” Kanda took a deep breath, and slowly began to ease forward, sheathing himself inside Komui’s tight heat. “Komui,” he said again, more demandingly this time.

“Y- Ye-ah!” Komui was almost too tight; Kanda gritted his teeth and kept going until he was all the way balls deep in Komui, dick throbbing pleasure in tingling hot lines through his entire body. He stayed there a moment, letting them both adjust. Komui breathed heavily, and tried again: “Kanda. Yes?”

Kanda smoothed both hands up Komui’s body, down his arms and over his hands where they gripped the edge of the stool still, knuckles white. Against Komui’s ear again, his lust roughened voice the only sound in the still room besides Komui’s panting, he said with a mocking challenge to his words: “You have to _concentrate_ , Komui Lee.”

Then he pushed his hips back and snapped them immediately forward, fucking hard into Komui’s ass like he was trying to break him apart. Komui’s entire body shook with it, and something broken sounding happened in his throat, but it didn’t make it out of Komui’s mouth. Kanda let his head fall back, feeling claustrophobic still clothed in his uniform; he couldn’t feel the ache in his body anymore, and the ache in his chest was almost gone, and in a moment of sanity he had the thought, _It feels like coming home_.

Which was ridiculous. 

Kanda tensed, digging his fingertips into Komui’s hips and changing his angle to where he remembered Komui’s prostate being located. He grit his teeth, and concentrated just on the feel of everything, didn’t let himself think anything else stupid or absurd or inappropriate. Sometimes he hit Komui’s sweet spot and Komui had to bite his arm to muffle the sounds he wanted to make, moving back into him. They settled into harsh rhythm, quiet and still, absolutely focused on what they were doing; Kanda made it hard for Komui to keep silent, and Komui clenched his eyes shut and absolutely _writhed_ back into Kanda, grinding hard and almost sobbing for breath – but quietly, oh, so quietly. 

It quickened Kanda’s pulse, so that the pounding he heard could have been from his heart rattling in his ribcage, echoing in his head, or from someone running down the hall outside. 

Almost there, and then Komui rolled backward and clenched desperately around Kanda and it was all Kanda could do to stay silent by leaning forward and biting onto Komui’s cloth covered shoulder. Komui gave the faintest ghost of a long, lewd moan as Kanda shot his load, pulsing hot and slick in Komui’s ass. 

Komui gave Kanda not quite a minute to recover before he was squirming, pushing up off the stool to try and get to his painful looking erection. Kanda slid out, suddenly exhausted, but deeply, viciously satisfied. He reached around Komui, resting his head on Komui’s shoulder proprietarily; it only took a few twists of Kanda’s wrist to make Komui hurriedly shove his own fingers into his mouth when he tensed and came, his body arching back heavy into Kanda, who grunted and took Komui’s weight. Then Komui relaxed into a boneless sprawl and became infinitely heavier.

Moving slowly, Kanda wiped the come off his hand on the book Komui had been reading earlier. Then he tugged at Komui’s trousers until he managed to get them more or less back on properly. Then he stopped moving, and just breathed. 

“…Thank you,” Komui said softly, and for a couple minutes they just listened to the sporadic steps of passerby rushing past the double doors. Finally, Kanda heaved Komui off of his lap, saying, “You’re heavy.”

Komui gave him a look that was almost normal from where he sprawled over the wasteland of his library floor. His eyes glimmered, and Kanda realized that he looked weird without his glasses giving Komui’s face even more character and hiding it behind distance at the same time. The Chinese man said, “Ex _cuse_ you.”

Kanda stared at him, looking his fill.

Then he shook his head, and walked to the door. “If I catch you being stupid again, Komui,” he threatened, “I’ll bring Mugen the next time I lock us in a room alone together.” He unlocked the door with a steady hand and a tumble of the locks, already dreaming of a solid twelve hours of oblivion.

“Ah,” Komui said quietly, “I always did say you were a charmer, Kanda.” Kanda snorted, and opened the doors. Cool air rushed in, and Kanda closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air deeply. Behind him, Komui added, softer still, “I…really. Thank you, Kanda.”

Kanda made a face, and glared over his shoulder at Komui like he’d just insulted him. Komui’s face was still pale and haggard looking, and his eyelids were drooping. He’d probably pass out right there, and Kanda would leave him there for Reever to find, which should no doubt make for interesting gossip at lunch the next day. But he was alert; he was in touch with the world again, at least. He was exhausted and still stupid, but now he was no longer _lost_ to them.

“Yeah,” Kanda said, sneaky relief making him annoyingly relaxed and pleased. “Whatever.” He left, before he could say anything else.


End file.
